Ice S'Cream
by RaynexNeo
Summary: <html><head></head>Cloud is on summer vacation and is bored. His boyfriend is away on vacation... but that's what he thinks. And his night will be shared with a delightful treat.</html>


Ice S'Cream

'_Ugh, here I am on a Friday night, its summer and I have nothing to do. I'm super bored!' _Cloud thought to himself, as he was lying on his bed staring at his ceiling.

Yes, school was over for now, and summer started last month, and it's the middle of June. Cloud was excited that school was over, but was sad that he had nothing to do to kill time. Most of his friends were on vacation and wouldn't be back until school started back again for their senior year. The only thing that was killing time and it was the only thing that kept him busy was his summer job. Working at the famous local ice cream parlor called, _Frosty's_.

He was glad that he was working there, because not only his friend worked there too but his boyfriend Zack worked there. They have been friends for so long and knew each other pretty well, that when Zack saw Cloud with someone else he would get jealous easily. And the more Zack thought it over, he realized that he loved Cloud more than just a friend; he wanted to spend his whole time with him. And when Cloud confronted him about it, he learned of Zack's confession and Cloud felt the same way and ever since then, they have been going out.

Cloud thought about Zack, and couldn't stop thinking about him. Cloud wished that he was with Zack, but he knew that his parent's wouldn't let him stay with a friend for a month. As if on cue, Cloud's phone started ringing and he debated whether or not to pick it up. Looking at the caller ID, he knew he had to pick it up.

"ZACK!"

"Hey chocobo, how are you? I miss you too much!" Zack whined on the other side of the conversation.

"I miss you too. I'm so bored… I want you back, now."

"I know I can't stop thinking about you. I even dream about you. Being separated from you, Cloud, it's killing me."

"R-Really? What have you been dreaming about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Well, this might sound cheesy but you might want to look outside."

"What do you mean look outside?" Cloud said as he slowly got off his bed and headed towards his window on the opposite side of the room.

"You'll see." Zack said as he shut off his phone.

Looking at his window that was covered, Cloud slowly pulled the blinds away and was amazed to see Zack sitting on the tree branch just outside his window.

"Zack? When did you get back?" Cloud said as he was opening his window to allow Zack inside.

"CLOUD! I missed you so much, I'm taking you with me next time I'm going on vacation. I don't care what my parents or your parents think. I'm taking you with me!" Zack said as he leaped into Cloud's room and tackled hug him to the ground.

"I'm happy to see you too, puppy." Cloud said as he hugged Zack, cuddling himself into Zack's warm embrace.

"You know what you get for calling me that don't you?" Zack said a bit too seductively into Cloud's ear.

Before Cloud could say anything, he felt his side being attacked, and Cloud was laughing. Zack knew this would get Cloud's attention and he just loved to hear Cloud's laugh or just his voice alone would just make him happy.

"Zack… st-aha-stop pleassseeee! I-m sorry."

"I know you're sorry. But I just wanted to hear you laugh, because I missed you and your voice. It's good to be back." Zack said as he nibbled lightly on Cloud's earlobe.

Cloud slowly wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and turned his head to the left to give Zack more room to explore his neck. Hearing Cloud's voice whimper and moan and to feel him wiggle underneath him, just urged Zack on to see and feel more of his boyfriend.

"Mm… Zack… wha-what's with the bag?" Cloud asked as he opened his eyes and saw a plastic bag a few inches in front of him.

"You'll…" Zack placed a kiss right under Cloud's ear… "find out…" Zack said as he tenderly bit at Cloud's collar bone… "soon enough…" Zack told Cloud as he slowly reached under Cloud's shirt and placed light feathery touches on Cloud's skin.

Cloud moaned as he felt Zack touched his stomach. Tentatively, Cloud drew his hands to Zack's hair and slowly tugged and pulled to nag Zack on more and more. Wanting to feel more of Zack, Cloud slowly moved his right hand down the muscle toned back of his lover and tugged at the shirt that was tucked into Zack's pants. Zack felt Cloud pulling at his shirt, so he got off of Cloud and sat down on Cloud's thighs. Zack's grin grew slightly wider as he looked at Cloud and started taking off his shirt for his boyfriend. Tossing his shirt aside, Zack bent down and kissed Cloud slowly on the lips savoring the taste of Cloud on his lips.

Cloud drowned his eyes when Zack had his shirt off. The slight tingling sensation of red dispersed themselves on his cheeks, as his mind took pictures long lasting pictures of his lover. Time slowed down amongst the two, forgetting everything at that moment only to focus on them and them alone.

"Zack… really, what's in the bag!"

"If you want to know so badly…" said Zack as he trailed kisses from Cloud's lips to his right ear, "then take your clothes off and let me blind fold you." Zack said seductively in a husky tone, flicking his tongue out to lightly lick the earlobe that was pierced with Cloud's birthday gift that he got him.

Cloud moaned at the sensation of Zack licking and biting at his pierced ear. He knew that Zack knew it was one of his weak spots. Shaky hands slowly brought themselves to the hem of Cloud's shirt, and gracefully removed the article of clothing. Seconds later, found Cloud naked and blindfolded on his bed, with Zack looking at him with admiration.

"Gaia, Cloud! You're so beautiful…" Zack said as he placed a longing kiss on Cloud's lips, cheek, and forehead.

"Z-Zack, c'mon, I feel cold! Close my window at least."

Zack hurried himself to Cloud's window and locked it. Going back to Cloud, Zack picked up the baggie and placed at the foot of the bed. Opening the medium bag, Zack took out all the things he had brought with him on the way to Cloud's house. He fantasized about this moment every night, and now actually having that dream fulfilled Zack couldn't wait any longer.

"There's one thing you need to know, Cloud."

_Oh Gaia… _"What Zack?"

"I… I need you to be handcuffed. Don't worry it won't be forever, just for a while! Please… _Cloud._"

Cloud could practically feel Zack doing his long time famous puppy pout. And not being able to see it, Zack's voice and the way he had said his name, he could sense and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Okay, but you better take them off when I tell you too! Promise?"

"Thanks Cloud and yes I promise."

Moving both of Cloud's arms around the side of Cloud's head, Zack handcuffed Cloud to his headboard. Seeing Cloud in this state, Zack was longing to get things heated up or should he say, _'cool down'_. After handcuffing Cloud, Zack took the first thing that was closest to him. Zack knew Cloud loved strawberries, if Cloud could eat one fruit for a whole day, it would have to be strawberries. And he knew Cloud loved ice cream. So Zack, opened a small tub of vanilla ice cream, and scoped the chilled treat onto Cloud's stomach.

"HOLY GAIA ZACK! THAT"S COLD!" Cloud screamed as the cold treat came in contact with his lightly pale skin, creating a sea of goose bumps on the surface of his epidermis.

"I know it is babe, but I need you to stop squirming and stay still. I'm practically gonna eat you up tonight, you look delicious!"

"W-well hurry up! And stop saying ridiculous things…"

Zack pouted at that last bit, he knew Cloud was self conscious about his body. If only Cloud knew that no matter how he looked, Zack will always call him beautiful.

Along with the first scoop of ice cream, Zack placed two more, and closed the tub to make sure there will be some left over for later on. Next, Zack took out a small plastic cup of strawberries and cut them and placed them on the ice cream. Taking one strawberry, Zack bit into it and dragged the fruit along Cloud's skin making a strawberry juice trail around the scoops of ice cream.

"Mm… Zack. Stop what you're doing right now and get this cold whatever it is off me! I swear to Gai…" before Cloud could finish, he felt something inside his mouth and no matter how hard he pushed at it, it wouldn't budge.

"Sorry Cloud, but I had to… Don't hate me, I promise you'll like this."

"Mmmore mof mou miking mhis mhan meee!" Cloud tried to voice through the gag in his mouth.

The next product Zack picked up was chocolate syrup, and squeezed a good amount to cover the strawberries and the ice cream. After his completion of this treat, Zack took off the rest of clothes and discarded them on the floor, beside the bed. Placing every that was taken out of the bag; Zack put them back and dropped them on the floor. Zack remembered to grab the spoon and slowly crawled himself on to the bed.

Removing the gag, Zack scooped a spoon full of ice cream and fed it to Cloud.

"Taste good right?"

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Cloud could only nod his head. Again, Cloud felt the blood flowed to his cheeks. Zack slowly licked the small river of ice cream that was making its way to Cloud's bed.

"Cloud… you taste so good…"

Taking another spoonful, Zack this time took the bite and made his way to Cloud's lip and kissed him. Slowly, Zack pushed his tongue past the object to his lovers' lips, wanting to ask for permission. Slowly, Cloud opened his mouth, and felt Zack's tongue brush alongside his. Soon, Cloud felt ice cream seeping into his mouth. Cloud could only moan as he felt that and Zack's tongue touching the inside of his mouth.

"That was hot! You want more?"

His voice not wanting to work or it had left him, Cloud just wanted Zack to touch him again, to kiss him, to lick him, do whatever it was that made him feel like he was in this bliss filled moment.

Taking a look, Zack noticed that there was one scoop left and noticed Cloud's stiffed member. Zack scooped the last bit in his mouth and slowly made his way to Cloud's legs. Placing his legs on each side of Cloud's, Zack slowly made his way to Cloud's member and soon engulfed it in his mouth along with the cold treat.

"OH GAIA… Zack!"

Hearing his handcuffed lover scream his name and feeling him wither underneath him, Zack knew he wouldn't last forever, but he was going to try his hardest to make sure Cloud was getting close to his high and then let him have his moment.

Sucking long and hard on Cloud, Zack made sure that every inch of Cloud's member was covered in the delightful treat. Swallowing the rest of it, Zack licked every inch he could possibly make to hear Cloud's angelic voice ring his name. With one hand, he held down Cloud's thigh, so he wouldn't buck into him, with his other, Zack cupped Cloud's balls and massaged the need in them. Loving everything his lover was rewarding him with.

"Zack… I'm getting closer… oh Gaia!"

Zack swallowed every taste of Cloud. Making sure that none was left, Zack licked at Cloud's stomach, cleaning off his boyfriend, loving the way how his lips would slightly stick to Cloud's skin. He knew that Cloud had reached his high.

"Z-Zack, can you get this handcuff of me and the blindfold, please?"

Not wanting to make him wait any longer, Zack removed the bindings from Cloud, and gave him kisses.

Wanting to give Zack something in return, Cloud kissed him back forcefully, and pushed Zack onto his back. Sitting on his thighs, Cloud reached over for the bag, and searched for what he was looking for. Placing the cup of strawberries on the bed, Cloud popped on into his mouth, and kissed Zack on his lips. Chewing on the strawberry, Cloud made sure that he pushed his tongue in Zack's mouth, letting the juice from the fruit, drip its way onto Zack's tongue. Feeling Cloud kiss him, Zack let Cloud dominate this time, but he was sure enough that he will take Cloud back to that high, he had came back down from moments ago.

"Mm, Cloud… I love you, you know that?"

"Love… you… too."

Grabbing for another strawberry Cloud, bit a piece off and slowly swallowed it letting Zack watch him. Taking the fruit Cloud, made a trail on Zack's body; and placing the rest into Zack's mouth. Cloud leaned forward, and started licking the fruit filled trail on his lover's body. Milky what he can to hear, Zack's lovely voice moan and huskily utter his name. Taking note of the situation, Zack slowly got himself out of his trance, Switched positions with his love one.

Cloud let a small gasp escape its way from his mouth, when his back made light contact with his bed. Slowly kissing him, Cloud wrapped his arms securely around Zack's neck, pulling him closer to his body, wanting to feel that body heat on his; feel the direct contact of that muscular body pressing him down into the sea of his mattress.

Time slowed down, as the two made love with each. Not wanting the other to forget this moment. Wanting the other to memorize the feel and touch of each other, as their hands danced on the other's skin, masking them with each other scents. Making each other call their names, letting them know their love will never end.

Zack slowly thrust himself into Cloud, starting on a pace that each other could work with. Gripped at his lovers' hair hard, letting him know that he wanted him to take him. Zack slowly paced his thrusts on Cloud in a steady rhythm, taking the speed higher and higher as Cloud rained his name in his ear.

Cloud getting used to the pace, started to meet Zack at each high, to get more of him in. Cloud knowing full well that he was going to explode soon, reached down, but only to have his hand knocked out of the way, and feel the warmth of his lover, wrap his fingers around him. Moaning a beautiful song, Cloud couldn't last another minute, and soon let himself go, feeling like he was running a marathon, out of breath and exhausted. Zack soon followed after him, letting himself in Cloud's body. And slowly tucked himself and Cloud in the covers, and left a good nights kiss on Cloud's head.

"I love you, Zack"

"I always love you, Cloud… always"

**(A/N): -looks at the strawberry shortcake ice cream bar in hand and looks at the story… looks at treat… looks at fanfic… looks at treat...- *blushes* stupid treat! I will never eat one of those ever again… (yeah right…) I know what you all are thinking… OH MY GOD! WHERE IN HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I am SORRY! I am having bad writer's block on my continuous fiction, struggling with school and home, and just overall stressed. I made this fiction a long time ago, and I just now finished it… I know right? PHail, and I got my Ph… -laughs and coughs- Yeah, I'm sick… with my screwed up allergies! Went to the doctor this morning, with my head pounding, nose stuffy and runny, eyes watery and hurting (especially the right eye), off the charts body heat, and overall achey. No I don't have the flu or cold, just when Springs comes, my allergies and sinuses go hay wire and screw me up.**

**So I have lots of pills and a nasal spray to take it all away… hopefully. This is dedicated to all my lovely readers who have been waiting on the edge of their seats fuming with steam to update my continuous fiction. I'm sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter, I am working on it. Please, just hang in there and still love me… *looks with big watery wolf pup eyes* What else is there to mention… *light bulb appears* OOOO… I got some of my poems PUBLISHED! YAY! So HAPPY *big smiley crack face* I will post the links on my profile, so you all can read them. Leave a comment for them, if you like! **

***remembers* If you all closely read the ending of **_**Chapter 11**_** in my fiction **_**Behind Closed Walls of My Heart**_**, you would notice that I hinted at something… I'm still thinking if I should do it or not… so leave a review if you think you figured out the hint and let me know if you think I should go with it. I'll give you all a clue, each line was said by 3 different people but are connected to each other in one way or another, BUT if you are a BIG FAN of square enix… you ABSOLUTELY know who these individuals are! I'll give the lucky first 3 people to get it right, their very own VIRTUAL Cloud and Zack plushy doll! **

**School is almost over… YAY! I've been hanging around crazy people and we are always loud (majority of the time it's me) and one of these days we are going to get kicked out, because we already had 2 professors come over to our group and tell us that we are too loud. We have too much fun, and it makes me less stressful, so I don't care what the professor says! Never mind I do care. Home is stressful, but I'm trying to make everything work out, and hope that everything will get better. If there are any artists who love my works, you are more than welcome to draw a scene from this fiction or from one of my other works, inbox me letting me know, and I can have your permission to share it amongst everyone! I love art and I would love to see some drawings! Hopefully I will work extremely hard on my continuous fiction, and bring in more lovely writings that need to be shared! Peace Love and Happiness! Luv y'all! **

**-Rayne- **


End file.
